And The Dream Lives On
by RenellaCullen
Summary: Co-Wrote with YollandaFriella.:.:.:. We all heard of dark Edward...but dark Bella?
1. Chapter 1

And The Dream Lives Ch1

_**YolandaFriella: I wrote Edwards Point of View!!!**_

_** RenellaCullen: I wrote Bella's Point of View!!!**_

Bella POV.

I think back to in high school, I was not what you called normal. I sat alone at lunch, had no friends, and my best friend was my old teddy bear. I wore cloths too big for me because I was constantly picked on by the boys. They would tell me to "Peel off the shirt and show some curves", and also their favorite, "Hey bitch". I remember the guy that called me that. Edward Cullen. He was the Quarterback, and the man of my dreams. Until he started noticing things about me.

I have to admit, I was the outcast, most unpopular girl in school. I got teased by the guys, and the occasional girls, saying they "wanted to schedule a blow-job" that strikes me as kinda weird.

I blame myself on them, I skipped school just to avoid them. I fell behind in school and finally gave up. I quit, I was about to check out of my life too, until I found my job.

I lost the baggy cloths, and the guys were right. I have a good body! Long, tanned legs, small waist, big chest. What more could a guy want?

So back to me, the stripper, I constantly am stared at the whole town. The police chef's goody-goody daughter turned bad. They blame him for my faults, no one but I and my once was class know the real reasons. The sexual assaults from the Cullen boys, especially Edward.

Ah Edward, no one knows his little secret but I. He has a dark side, very dark and deep. He is the guy, that with one look he can seduce you and pull you into his trance. The long, lanky, pale, muscular, hunk of a man is beyond gorgeous

At least until I fell under his spell one day. It was about a week ago, I was working and I looked out to see what local perverts were watching my show tonight. . . Up in the front I saw someone I never expected to see. Sitting right there up front, was the wealthy aristocrat staring at me. Of course, it's the Hawaiian themed night. I'm wearing a coconut bra, thong, and a grass skirt, and that's it.

If you think you were ever embarrassed when you got picked up for prom, and your mom takes out the baby photos, well multiply that feeling by five…five thousand. The guy in the front row was my high school stalker, almost rapier. I could see Edward was already tipsy. It was what, only five minutes, into my performance? Was I really that bad tonight? My pole was slick and cold. Like his heart.

Other than him, it was the same few people. I started to do the hula on my 6 inch platform stilettos, when Edward jumped up on stage with me. My immediate response was to hop on my pole, away from the drunken loon. I got on the pole and was doing my favorite long twirl down when Edward came up and lifted me away, off into the night in his fancy Volvo.

Edward POV

"Mr. Cullen would you like some coffee with that?" Rhianna asked, getting a silver mug ready to fill with the warm, substance.

"No, I don't drink that stuff." I said, not really hearing what she was saying. I leaned forward in my chair and looked across the pile of papers scattered on my desk, wondering where to start. These were currently all my employees salaries, and I had to figure out how much to pay them a day. Talk about a long day of work today. Right now I had more than a hundred people working for me, and more than half of them had a family to support. I rubbed my forehead and sighed, pondering on how long this was going to take.

"Are you sure?" My intern asked, her eyes staring nervously into mine. Usually I was nice to her since she just graduated from college and this was her first job. However, I certainly wasn't in the mood to debate over coffee this morning. "I can run and get you some. You look worn out you know."

"Yes I think I would know how I look," I snapped, making her bite her lower lip. I glanced up through the blurring words to see her silent, her hands shaking. Poor girl, probably trying to support herself and just to gain some money. And here I was, being the mean, evil boss. I gave a empathetic sigh, and put down my metal pen back on the table. I felt guilty for snapping at her for I've been her in place when I started out, and I was overjoyed right now just to be out of it.

"I'm sorry about that," I muttered, leaning on my elbows on the table. I crossed my long, lanky legs, and gave her an almost affectionate stare. Sadly, she took it for granted once again. I guess I was a pretty good looking adult now, since all the women looked like they just pissed their pants when I looked at them. Weird, right? "I am having an awful morning today, which is no excuse. I simply don't drink anything in this early in the morning, for I don't grow and appetite until around noon. Thank you for asking, though."

"It's all right," She gushed, overly excited again. I held in a tempted sigh, for she always had to do this. "I completely understand about the awful day. We all have those off days you know. I totally understand. Like last week-"

I had to cut her off, "I am sorry, but if you will let me me get back to work I will be most happy."

Rhianna smiled like she knew she rambled- again. "Oh, okay. Call me if you need anything!"

I gave her my well known crooked smile, and she blushed heavily. Walking away, I finally let my frown regrow on my face like a mask and looked back down at the papers. Picking up the cursed pencil, I began to work on the dreaded papers in front of me.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_**"Hey bitch!" I shouted, all the way across the parking lot. Jasper, next to me, snickered wildly. I smirked from the other students laughing, and Bella turned to look over her shoulder. She looked curious for a moment, but when she saw it was me, her brown eyes saddened for a moment. **_

_**"Yes?" She asked, quietly. I seriously had to strain my ears to catch what she was saying, and it took my awhile to get it. **_

_**My smirk grew wider as I caught up with her. "I heard you do a good blowjob," I sneered, wrapping my arm around her small form. She stiffened instantly, with wide, innocent eyes. "How bout I schedule an appointment this afternoon?" **_

_**I heard Jasper and Emmett laugh in the background, merely watching the scene. **_

_**"What do you mean?" She whispered, with almost fear apparent in her eyes. **_

_**I leaned down to whisper in her ear, "What I mean is, after school why don't you and I get a good fuck?" **_

_**She cringed a little, and I smirked wider to wrap her tighter to me. "Don't be shy, sexy," I purred, and I watched with satisfaction as she blushed. "You don't know what you're missing." **_

_**"Please leave me alone," She begged, eyes darting around. I looked up to see people watching, some laughing, and some shaking their heads but with grins on their faces. "I didn't do anything to you." **_

_**"How about this," I suddenly snapped, shoving her away. She fell onto her ass, making me laugh from her clumsiness. "Why don't you go get a fucking boyfriend and leave this school? Seriously, it would do us some good if you left. You set a dreadful example for the freshment. You are filth, and you disgust me." **_

_**I watched with anger as tears filled her eyes, and I narrowed my eyes. She stared up at me from her thick lashes, but I held no pity. Her father was a bastard, and he arrested me for punching Jacob Black when he came onto my property. I don't care if all he was doing was taking a walk, he can go jump off a cliff for all I care. **_

_**"I would fucking punch you right now," I warned, my voice shaking. I remembered vividly what Carlisle did to me when he heard I got arrested. He didn't even come to bail me out. **_

_**"If you ever get in trouble my the government," I remembered him saying over the phone, "don't come crying to me. I honestly don't want anything to do with someone going against our government. It's your problem." **_

_**"Now get out of my sight," I hissed, kicking the ground before her to make her flinch back. She raised her hands to shield her face, and I laughed right in her face. "You ugly piece of shit. Go fuck your dad, bitch." **_

_**With a cry, Bella stood up and ran down the street. My friends and I both laughed at how she ran, just like the pathetic girl she was. **_

_**And that was the last time I saw Isabella Swan come to school. **_

_**END FLASHBACK:**_

"I hope you have a better day," Rhianna said sweetly, holding the door open for me. I followed behind her, carrying the keys with me.

"Thank you."

"Do you need help locking up?"

"No."

I looked up to see her still standing there, looking slightly nervous. I lifted one eyebrow to show her a confused look, and she twirled a light curl with her index finger.

"Can I help you?" I asked, wondering what she wanted. If she thought she was going to get a promotion then she was dead wrong.

"Well, yes," She mumbled, and I turned around to lock the door. "I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime."

What the hell?

I would've dropped the keys and stared at her in horror if I wasn't usually so calm lately. However, I did give her a baffled look.

"What do you mean?" I asked, curious.

"Like, I heard of this one place in town and all....." She said, really nervous. "And it always helps me with my problems and all. So, I thought that since you were having a bad day- maybe you would like to come with me."

"That's very considerate of you," I admitted, inhaling deeply. "However, I would like to remind you that I am currently 22 years old. So I would like to remind you of that."

She blushed again, looking down. "I know that, and I also know I am only 17 years old. Maybe, I was wondering, if we can go as friends?"

_Should I take her as a friend, or would that ruin the position myself with her? Do bosses normally take their interns out places? _

I thought for it a moment, and finally nodded. "All right. When would you like to do it?"

"How about tonight?"

"What time?"

"Um, meet me here around seven perhaps?"

"Fine."

"Good day, Mr. Cullen," She said, beaming. I smiled back at her excitment, proud of making someone so happy over me. However, I knew I didn't deserve it. I've made so many mistakes in my life it wasn't funny. If someone paid me a penny for all the mistakes I made, I'd be even ricker than I was now. "I look forward to seeing you tonight."

"Thank you, Rhianna." I said, nodding formally. She turned to walk off into the parking lot, but this time, with a bounce in her step.

When she was off in the distance, I sighed heavily. I remembered all the horrible things I did when I was younger, and I instantly felt guilty. I did so many things, from pranks to talking back to the teachers.

However, the worst thing I ever did was torment one girl so bad she quit school.

I forgot her name, though.

I shrugged, and walked towards my car. From my stronger than human sight, I caught sight of my silver Volvo in the distance. Lets just say I can see way better than other people.

I'm a vampire.

Shocking, isn't it? Yeah, I know. I've actually been a vampire for awhile now, ever since the 1900's. I actually hate the fact that I can't run normally, which would look inhuman to a regular human. I always had to hold back in my abilities, especially with sports. Maybe that's why so many women liked me, because I was something they've never seen.

"Excuse me, sir?" I looked to my right to see a small, dirty looking girl looking up at me. I saw the blood flowing from her visible vein in her neck, which was partly covered in thick, dark dirt. I stared down at her, shocked I didn't notice her before. Her wide innocent eyes reminded me of that girl, and if I had a heart, I would've felt some hurt in it.

"Yes?" I asked, looking down at her still.

"I can't find my mother," She said in a small, frightened voice. My eyes softened at the sight of the tears in her childish eyes.

"I can help you," I said softly, kneeling in front of her, "what is your name?"

"I cannot tell you," She said, like it was obvious. "Mother said not to tell strangers my name."

"Well my name is Edward," I said gently, smiling. "Are we strangers now?"

She giggled, shaking her head. "I guess not."

"Well if you don't want to tell me your name it is all right," I said in a comforting tone, standing up. I looked around, scanning the area for a frantic looking mother. Sadly, I found nothing.

"I'm sorry," She said, but said nothing else.

"What does your mother look like?" I asked.

"She has bright hair," The girl said, eyes wide. "And was wearing a bright, red dress."

I walked ahead of the girl, looking around. My eyes caught nothing of a woman with those features, and I frowned. Honestly, I had no time for any of this. I needed to get home and do some more papers, then get ready to go out with Rhianna. Maybe that can lighten up my mood and all.

"Sierra," I turned around to find a woman with blonde hair rushign forward to wrap the little girl in a hug. I almost smiled from the sight. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine, mommy."

"Don't you ever do that again," She scolded gently, pulling away to cup the girls face in her hands. I watched the sight with tender eyes, seeing the mother's love for her daughter right there.

Then, she turned to look at me.

"Did you touch her?" She shouted, pulling her daughter behind her.

I gaped, too shocked to say anything.

"I've heard of people like you," She continued. "Dirty men taking advantage of children like my daughter. Lets just say that you will have nothing to do that if I caught you laying a hand on my daughter."

"I was helping her!" I insisted, almost blushing from the thought of doing that to a little child. Too bad I couldn't blush, since what I was.

"Liar," She said, shaking her head. "Leave me alone!" Then she backed away like I was a monster, and I stared in horror.

That's how that girl used to look at me.

I then turned to leave, wondering what I did to deserve this.

I did deserve it- all of it.

THAT NIGHT

Dressed in casual jeans and a loose t-shirt, I waited patiently for 7:00 to come along. I sat on the couch like a loser and waited, for time took too long to pass. My mind swarmed with possible ideas and I wondered just where she was taking me. I started to tap my fingers on the side seat, and then took out my blackberry phone to mess around. I looked over in google to check things, until the clock next to me clicked with another hour passing.

7:00.

Grinning, I stood up and walked to the door. After gathering my keys and sunglasses, I walked out the door.

Driving there was fast and everything. It was waiting for Rhianna to show up that took awhile. I waited in my car for around 30 minutes, before I took out my phone to call her. Her voice mail showed up instantly, and I lost my cool.

Cursing, I slammed my fist on the steering wheel. My eyes narrowed, and my grip tightened on it, almost ripping it in half. My blood curled and my eyes darkened, but I ignored it all.

I depend on someone for once and what happens? I get stood up.

Figures.

I took off peeling out of the parking lot, enraged beyond words. I was then thinking if I could ever fire her for doing any of this, but knew I couldn't. I could've- should've- said no to her. But now, I was just too nice to decline on someone younger than me.

I know what I need tonight.

I need to get stoned like I used to do.

I need to forget everything right now. Maybe go to a car or something...

No, a strip club. Lets just say I haven't had a girlfriend for awhile now. I decided where I was going, to one of the popular strip clubs in town. I think it was called Strippers United or something.

I finaly found it in the middle of nowhere and pulled in, looking around. My eyes darted around to see mainly men walking into the building, and I sighed.

Walking in was easy, having to pay five bucks to the person waiting outside. Boy she didn't look like she liked her job. I wouldn't blame her; if I had to wear a thong looking thing and a bra I wouldn't be too happy. Not to mention wearing the clothing in front of the opposite sex for hours. Wow, they had it rough.

I didn't even hesitate to get in the front when I got in, next to many of males next to me. They practically drooled at the pole dancers in front of us, but none caught my attention. I watched, passive, for awhile there. The girls were pretty- don't get me wrong- but they only looked pretty because of the make up they wore of their body.

I didn't like that.

Until I saw her.

She. Was. Gorgeous.

Shoulder length brown hair, and it was slightly curled on the ends. It went well with her coconut bra, matching perfectly with herself. I felt my eyes pop from my head at the girls natural beauty, and I swore I must've looked like a dog right there. She walked in, swinging her hips like she was really a stripper. I watched her every movement, and something felt oddly familiar.

Those sly, yet innocent chocolate colored eyes as they looked around. Her pale skin that looked good against her hair and perplextion. I noticed I felt like I've seen her before, which puzzled me greatly.

Who was she?

I must've looked drunk right now, since I was practically drunken by her sight.

That is, until I realized that the girl I was ogling, was Isabella Marie Swan.

Authors Notes:

_**YolandaFiriella A/N: I would really appreciate if it you guys reviewed!!! LOL please!!!! Me and RenellaCullen are writing this, and we love it so far! I hope ya'll do, and if you have any questions, let me know!!! ;D Thank you for reading!!**_

RenellaCullen

Author's Note – Please leave a comment on the story to tell me what you think and if we should continue. It's 2 am and we are about to pass out so excuse me if there are any errors.


	2. Chapter 2

And a Dream lives on 

Ch2: One night stand 

Authors notes: 

**YolandaFriella**: Well, I must say, thank you who reviewed. I would love to point you out, but I have to hurry. Thank you so much and to answer your question, all the Cullens are vampires in this story. LOL I hope you guys like it, even though I am now asking for more reviews, but I'm trying to make RenellaCullen try and keep up with this. Please, if you read this just take five seconds and leave us a kind review. And If there is something in here where we can improve on, don't hesitate to let us know! That's all I want right now is to hear ya'lls thoughts! Thanks!!

**RenellaCullen**: Thanks for reading the story and favoriting me on here! We are working on it, and mixing our ideas in some. For now, we are still working out what's happening and is going to happen. So, keep reading and keep up with the story please! Yolanda and I have been sitting beside each other each time we write the chapters, but now we are going to be getting busy so if we don't put up another chapter right away, don't freak!

Ok well thanks guys, peace, love, smiles =)

I stared up at the woman dancing before me, the porcelain, flashing lights of the stripper club swimming across her flawless skin. Her hair seemed to bounce along her flowing movements, as if a dark curtain that hid the woman's facial expression. She vividly reminded me of an ancient concubine, just waiting for her master to come and recapture her. As her high heels hit the floor, no sound whatsoever emitted from them. I watched in awe as the creature in front of me trapped me in her hold, and I then knew I wanted her for all to myself.

I wanted to hold her as I told her how I thought of her at the moment. I longed to run my hand through those locks of hair, feeling her curls bubbling along my skin. I wanted her brown, chocolate eyes to look in my direction so I could say something- anything.

And she was none other than Isabella Marie Swan.

I always thought of her as the virgin, innocent, beauty next door who could never really take care of herself. However, I knew she had changed completely when I looked upon her now.

More like morphed.

"Excuse me," I muttered, gently pushing a man away from me. He looked like he was only a teenager, so I had to be extra careful when I moved him. If I pushed him too hard, he may actually get hurt.

Vampire, remember?

"What the hell, man?" He snapped, but my sensitive ears ignored him easily.

My eyes stayed trained on the girl before me.

I wasted no time at all as I climbed stealthily onto the platform, feeling thousands of eyes on my back. I easily swung my body over so I was in a crouched position, and she then turned to look at me.

She froze for a moment, as if comprehending what was happening. Her brown eyes looked down slowly, seeing me, a man, on the floor. My eyes met hers and I gazed intently at her, studying her features. She had a narrow face but the still cute little nose. Eyes straying down to her body, I knew she had more curves as well, if possible. Her eyes flashed with anger and realization, something completely new for me to see, and my body tensed up instantly. She must've thought I was drunk, which I must've looked. Alcohol doesn't so much to me anyway. I can't drink the stuff- it's completely and utterly vile to my nose.

Her arms hesitated in her movements and her legs stopped, almost tripping over one another. Like an instinct, I lunged forward and caught her in my waiting arms, pulling her swiftly to my chest in an instant. She made a little yelping sound, looking up at me in bewilderment. I didn't even look down at her as I made my way off the platform as men started to cuss at me for ruining their good night.

They'll have to wait.

Isabella is mine tonight.

I carried her in my arms bridal style and ran to one of the back rooms in my vampire speed, since nobody paid any attention here. Here, practically everyone was drunk or simply too busy to notice such things zooming by them.

Opening the door to a bare, white room, I took one simple moment to look around the room. My eyes scanned for anyone here, and to my satisfaction, it was just me and Isabella. Smiling to myself, I looked down at the beauty in my arms.

Her eyes were wide and she was simply gaping at me, her chest puffing from panting. She was probably terrified of a drunken man coming on stage and dragging her off, I wouldn't blame her. I was actually lucky she didn't kick or scream in the process, even though I wouldn't have let that stop me from getting what I wanted.

"Is this….Edward?" She asked, just barely above a whisper.

I ignored her question and laid her down on the bed, followed by me sitting besides her. I gave her one of my famous boyish grins, making sure she saw my teeth. "Sorry, but I had to steal you for a moment."

"Steal me?" She was still shocked from what just happened, staring at my face. "Huh?"

"Do you know how delicious you look out there?" I murmured, eyes trailing to her cleavage. I inhaled sharply and leaned down, kissing her lightly on the cheek. I let my hand come to touch her hair, feeling it soft to the touch.

"What are you doing?" She asked, trying to sound indignant but failed. I sensed the lust and need in it like it was as clear as day.

"Can I have a taste of you?" I asked, lifting my head to show her my golden eyes.

Hers widened as she stared into mine, not knowing what to say probably. "What do you mean?"

I was about to tell my secret but I stopped instantly. My mind then went back to work and I shook my head.

"Never mind," I muttered, "but can you show me what you're made of? I saw you out there, amazing work, but I wanted to see it up and personal."

"Who the fuck are you?" She snapped, sitting up on her elbows.

I sighed. "I am Edward Cullen."

She opened her mouth to say something, but her gorgeous lips made me lose my mind. Without even a second thought, I seriously dove forward and covered her lips with mine, kissing her almost furiously. I laid my arms on either side of her face so I was now supporting my body with my arms, being a vampire and all, I have good upper arm strength. My eyes stared down at hers as I tasted her lips, not daring to put my tongue in it just yet.

I had to take it slow a first.

"Let me serve you," I whispered, pulling away for a moment. "Let me show you what it is like to have someone else serve you."

She said nothing but let out a girly little yelp. However, that spiked my animal instincts instantly. With a small, controlled growl, I lowered my lips to her neck, sucking on her skin. I wanted her to remember this night for awhile so I pursed my lips and sucked hard on her frail skin, making sure to leave a 'love bite'. I sensed the pulsing blood under the skin, merely centimeters from where my lips were. That sent my eyes to turn red, which was a good thing Isabella closed her eyes right now.

I let out a manly grunt for good measure when I was done as she raised her legs and wrapped them around my waist, making my manhood spring like a tiger. My mind started to spin as I realized that she truly wanted to play with me tonight, so I knew what to do immediately.

"Want me to go hard or soft?" I choked out breathlessly, giving her the chance to choose.

I was shocked when she gave me a teasing smile, biting her lower lip. "What's the fun in it when it's soft?"

I smirked back, making sure her legs were tightly wrapped around mine. "Okay. You've been warned."

With that I let my animal instincts let control and I seriously ripped open her shirt, showing me a perfect view of her bra. I didn't even have the time to see the color or design, all I saw was red and her. I let my mouth lower to the strap where her chest was, and I hooked my mouth around it, jerking back like an animal just to break the bra in half.

"Sorry," I said softly, without even meaning it. My face then lowered to the area between her chest and I licked and sucked like a baby.

"Can you hurry?" She begged, grinding her hips into mine.

Okay. There she did it.

I lowered my head to her skirt and my strong teeth ripped it open, just as I lowered my sly hands down to mine and simply unzipped. She was moving her hips closer to my face as her panties were revealed, so I moved back to let her shake off the torn remains.

I admired her beauty one last time, enjoying how her face stared into mine longingly.

Smirking like a cat, I quietly and quickly pulled down my pants and boxers, revealing my manhood. It stood out as if pointing to the woman in front of me as if a personal radar. My eyes raised up to just to see her expression, and it was priceless.

Isabella was biting her lower lip in an almost nervous manner again, eyes studying my lower male part. Her eyes were wide in shock and her hands were gripping onto the blanker around her, her legs pulled tightly together.

That's going to have to change.

"What?" I asked, almost cocky sounding. "Never seen one before?"

"I've never seen one that big," She admitted softly.

"You'll get used to it," I assured her gently, walking over to crawl over to her. She stared up at me as I went over her body, and I almost laid on my back to tell her to ride me. However, I remembered that I told her that I was serving her, not the other way around. I wanted her to feel good right now, so I hovered over her.

"Ready?" I asked, not waiting for an answer. I swiftly had her legs around me in a second and plunged in the next, making her cry out in pain.

I stayed there for a moment, letting out a struggled moan. I wanted just to drive in and out right now since she felt so tight, but I held it in since she was still getting used to me. Good thing she was already wet right now, or she could seriously get hurt.

"Fuck," I muttered, and I would've felt bad about the bad word but the situation sure didn't help much. I gritted my rough teeth and waited to feel her loosen up a little.

When I felt her inner walls relax, I shifted out slowly, which caused Isabella to groan at, I pulled out for a moment. Then, I pulled back in deeper and harder. She let out a sharp intake of breathe, leaning against my shoulder for support. I felt her wrap her arms around me and her sharp, manicured nails piercing into my tough skin. It didn't go in enough to cause blood to come, but it did bother me enough to annoy me a little. It was like getting bit by an ant or something.

Soon enough, I was pounding in and out of her like a rag doll, and she seemed to like it. My mind lost all control as I blindly fucked the girl raw, making sure she said my name over and over.

It's a guy thing.

And the next thing I know, I release inside of her and she wails to do the same, and then I find her limp in my arms, her head rolling back to fall against the soft pillow behind. I wasn't even tired yet as I stared at her silently, I even wanted more. However, the looked drained out but still satisfied.

So I did the only thing I could do.

Watch her.

Bella POV.

"Oh my God, where the hell am I?" I look up to see the drunken loon from last night. I don't know what happened. I can't remember, not even the slightest thing.

"Your safe with me Love," says the loon.

Oh crap.

It couldn't be.

It could not be.

It sure enough was…

The loon is Edward Cullen. My crush and tormenter of high school. And here I was in bed with him, naked, sweaty, and on the angry side. It's starting to come back to me now.

"You the fucking guy that bothered me in high school so much until I dropped out! I quit school because of fucking you! You are the fucking reason! You finished school and got rich and here I am, high school drop out and working in a place where I have a one night stand and get fucked by a different guy every night!" He stood there staring at my heaving, bare chest.

"God your perverted!" I say as I grab the blankets close to me.

"No its just…"

"Just what? No one likes you because you rape people?"

"Isabella, I never did that. I just teased you, i was only joking around. You just, just amaze me."

"I can't take your bull Edward, you meant those things and you finally got it too. So now can't you just leave me alone and go on with your fricken happy life in Wonderful World?"

"No Isabella. You don't under-"

"Yes I do, now I'm going and if you dare follow me you will get some cops on your ass. If I was you I'd run far away from here you jerk-wad." I quickly exit the room with only the sheet around my body.

_What the hell is his business coming after me anyway?_

_Seriously, he was perverted and always will be. Ugh! That makes me even more angry! He always said he would fuck me, and now there it's over. Been there, done that, ain't doin' that again, as Charlie would say._

People don't seem to notice me as I walk down the road in a sheet. It's pouring down rain and about 40 degrees. They don't even look up at me. Shows how many friends I have in this town.

I mutter under my breath, "Damn Cullen." Just as I hear a loud screech behind me. And there is a shiny, sleek, silver Volvo, anlong with the driver.

Edward.

_Why does he constantly follow me? Seriously, I'm not his little sister he has to protect! Or is he stalking his prey? Either way its creepy in a romantic way. _

***author's note- foreshadowing… google it***

"Isabella, please let me give you a ride home," he begs.

_What the…? He lowered himself to begging for me now? Wow some guy. I've watched, dreamed, drooled over, and obsessed with him for two years now and now he notices me for my body. He used me last night since he was a fricken horny bastard and now he is trying to be compassionate? Talk about bipolar._

(Sigh) "Edward,"

…To Be Continued…

****Author's notes at beginning****

Thanks for reading! Comment please, more soon to come.


End file.
